My prisoner
by HypeKO
Summary: L has lost and Light has won L is force to repay for his sins rejecting the new god just brings death or worse being UKE! Light x L -Hard Yaoi in later chapter- Review and i will add so much sex in the next chapter Rape/Love/ MXM
1. Chapter 1

Warning: I do not own Death Note: 3

Couples: Light x L

A/U : Okay this is my first Death note fanfiction so please don't get upset if there is a slight of OOC and please excuse any spelling/ grammar problems I'm in the first grade apparently and I forget how to spell =w=. Enjoy the story BECAUSE THERE WILL BE A LOT OF –coughs-

**YOU ARE MY PRISONER **

POV: L

"L wake up." I felt a hand shake me. I could hear everything I just didn't want to get up. The only thing I could think was

_It was my fault _

_It was fault that everyone on the task force was dead._

_It was my fault Light escaped the justice system. _

_It was my fault Watari died_

_It was my fault Near, Mello and Matt all died._

A tear rolled down my eye, everyone who comes close to me they end up dead.

"RYUUZAKI!" A familiar voice shouted.

I looked up to see the young god Light Yagami

"It's time." That single word made me shiver.

I suppose it is. I was lifted up from my prison bed into a standing poison, Light walked out of my cell door.

"How long have I been in there?" I said in a small whisper.

"You were in prison for 2 months. The current date is October 31." With a little mocking pitch in his voice. "Happy birthday." I could feel him smirk from behind me. We walked down the long hall way step by step the clacking of our feet hitting the hard concert floor, it felt silent. No one said anything; no noise was being made by the local inmates. We finally got to the end of the hall way to find two of Kira's dick riders. I mean followers [Sorry the blackness in me is coming out] standing beside Kira's oh so large throne. Misa and Makami so there was no use escaping.

Light hand cuffed me to a chair my nerves broke I could not sit my normal way , my knees to my chest and my finger in my mouth it drove me crazy. It became harder to breathe, I felt so restricted. I felt like a kid again force too watch BB masturbate into his Jam and rub on people!

"L. Lawliet YOU ARE CHARGE WITH CRIMES AGAINST KIRA YOUR PUNISHMENT IS DEATH! FOR DISOBEYING GOD! YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES ! EITHER PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST GOD! OR DIE THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE!"

Misa did a little voice you would here from a commercial "Your death will consist of forcing yourself to ripping the icky parts of your stomach! Your kidney, Stomach, lungs, your penis, then being tongue fucked by a dog!

Or

"Live with God Light and be his servant until you repay for your sins against Kira! Misa-Misa personality would live Light-kun and do whatever he said." She said licking her lips in a seductive way.

"_My dick isn't in my stomach you dumb bitch." [Just think if L really did say that.]_ I thought to myself.

"I would rather die." I said in an instant. I looked up at Light's face and gave a little smile. "I refuse to live in a world where God is nothing but a mass murder let alone a child!"

That hit the nail on the head. "Your vote does not count! I say you pay for your crimes against in my favor. Case dismissed."

My eyes widen.

"We will leave soon; get yourself clean you smell like shit. When you're done the warden will come and pick you up. Don't keep me waiting."

"Don't keep me waiting? I am the 3 greatest detectives in the in the world! Yet I'm being bossed around by an 18 year old?"

I was pushed in the prison's shower stripped butt naked. I kept my head under the broken shower head letting the brown water clean my scalp, my pale while skin. I didn't care what Light said I was going to take my time. I washed my whole body and getting ready for the horrible flitch that was soon coming.

As soon as I was finish with my shower and force into new clothes I was escorted into a car, a black car with gold trimming with the word "God" on the license plate. Kira was waiting in the back seat for me I was assuming. The warden slapped my ass and smiled "You're Kira's bitch now." He whispered. He pushed me into the car and closed the door behind me.

"Okane! Take us to my house now please." I pressed my knees against my chest and bit my long thumb nail, but that was soon stopped when Light scooted over to me with a weird smile.

"_What is he planning."_

He put a arm around me and buried his face into my neck . " L I want you to be by myside when I take over this pathetic world. He held me around me skinny waist and whispered in my ear. " I love you L."

My eyes shot open. "Lies are the only think you can think of Kira when already broke me and now you tell me useless shit, like this? The last time we talked you told me you hated me." Light formed a frown on his tan face.

"_HOW DARE HE CALL THE NEW GOD A LIER!? HOW DARE HE QUESTION MY LOVE!? Would probably be the first thought. _

With one swift motion he slapped me across the face like I was a Russian hooker.

I was able to hold my tears back but my blood had a mind of its own. In one second the blood from my nose dripped down.

" You know Ryuuzaki red looks good on you." He said grabbing my chin forcing me to look in his demon eyes.

"Is that so…. Light?"

With an evil grin Light licked the dripping blood from my cheek. I tried to squish into the door to keep the insane psychopath away from me but it was useless, Light scooted right next to me list licking the dried up blood from my face until his tongue came in contact with my lips.

The demon slipped his tongue inside my mouth, which I refuse to let him in, I don't know when or how but he slipped his hand under my prison shirt and dug his nail into my sensitive nipple, causing me to yell in pain and giving him the perfect chance to sink his tongue into my mouth. His tongue tasted like my own blood and bbq chips and then "ALL OF A SUDDEN BATMAN CAME IN AND STOPPED LIGHT AND BITCH SLAPPED HIM!" But it was just my imagination when in reality Light slipped his hand into my pants.

L: DAMN YOU NICK!

ME: Don't be mad :3

L: WELL OFCOURSE IM MAD! I DON'T WANT TO BE UKE! LIGHT SHOULD BE UKE

Light: My name has more letters, that means my penis I bigger so I'm seme


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I FINALLY FINISHED THE 2ND CHAPTER AND I'M SO PROUD OF MY SELF!

As Light's hand search through my pants. "Light please." I panted begging him stop. "Please Light."

Light looked at me with lust in his eyes. "Don't you want to make love Ryuuzaki?" Light said whispering in my ear.

" 's only making love when the two parties agree they have a shared love among each other". Light grabbed my face and stared at me with pedophile eyes . "Do you love me Ryuuzaki?" Light asked with a crazy look in his eyes.

L was a little slow to answer. "I fell in love with Light Yagami who I was chained to. So the answer would be no. I do not love Kira, I do not love a god who gets people to worship him out of fear. You're not Light your just a simple demon."

L spit in Light's perfect tan face. "If you still want me to answer the question the answer is I HATE YOU KIRA!"

Light growled and punched L until he was on the floor of the car. "How dare you, you worthless piece of shit! THIS WORLD IS MINE FOR THE TAKING YET YOUR REFUSSING TO SHOW ME THE RIGHT RESPECT?"

L tried to get up rolling on his stomach. Light stepped firmly on L's rib cage causing him to whimper in pain. "Get off me!" L screamed

"Not until you say you are sorry." Light said playfully.

Light was really saying. _"Submit to me."_

The more pressure Light applied on L's ribcage the more blood L coughed up. "Please Light!" L felt his pride and dignity being stepped on by some punk kid. Light pressed harder and there it was.

**CRACK! **

Light broke one of L's ribs, "I'M SORRY ALL HAIL KIRA! JUST PLEASE GET OFF ME!" Ryuuzaki screamed out.

"That's more like it." Light helped me up and hugged me. "I wasn't really going to hurt you Ryuuzaki. I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to apologize." Light kissed me softly. "I love you I really do and I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you."

"Fuck you." L growled and bit down on Light's bottom lip.

"Hmm a challenge."

-End-

Light: WAIT WAIT WAIT! YOU PROMISE YAOI!

Me: Fine sorry L!

"No L I'm going to be doing the fucking." Light reclaim his owner ship on L's pale neck. Light pushed L's pants and boxers down to his ankles; it was kind of easy because of L's weight.

L backed away from the crazed teen. "Come on L don't you want to play." Light pinned the older man to the seat of the car and started undoing his belt. "It won't hurt that much." Light lied.

"Oh god not that!" L yelled.

"How does it feel Ryuuzaki? I'm about to steal to steal two things from you, your virginity and your life." Light slowly pushed his erect member inside L virgin hole.

"AHH DEAR GOD!" L screamed out..

Light bit down on L's top ear and whispered. "I'm right here."

Light reached around and started rubbing L's penis. "Just relax L enjoy yourself." Light dug his nail into L's head [penis head not head head] until drops of blood started to appear.

Thrust after thrust. Each pump got harder and harder. "Please Light pull out!" Light grabbed both sides of L's waist and thrusting harder until his manhood exploded in his rival's asshole.

-End-

Sorry for the weak yaoi scene and misspelled words. Enjoy review and I will make a chapter where there is more seduction.


	3. Chapter 3

A:N/ time for chapter 3 of my prisoner :D! Eating Happy makes a man think ya know? So I started watching YouTuber play video games like Cry, Smosh, Pewdiepie and Markiplier okay enough with my personal problems! Let me write!

REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Light slowly stroked my black hair. "Ryuuzaki, don't be afraid of me."

I turned my head avoiding any eye contact. "Please Ryuuzaki look at me." He held my chin and stared in my eyes. "Look at me please." Light's tone softened. I pushed his hand away out of instinct. "I'm sorry L. I didn't mean to hurt you; I just wanted to show my love for you." He hugged me causing a small chill run down my spine. His grip was firm but it made me feel somewhat safe.

"_Ryuuzaki have my child." _

I pushed the teenage boy away from me. "What?" My eyes struck open.

"I said we are home, so smile."

"Kira still barking orders as usual." I held my side with my free hand. "Do you require any medical attention Ryuuzaki?"

"Fuck you." I spat and held my side. The pain was unbelievable. I felt dizzy and I end up blacking out.

"_RYUUZAKI!_

_Ryuuzaki wake up! _

_Please!"_

Is all I heard before everything went blank.

When I came to I felt something soft and cool under me. Slowly I opened my eye to see what was going on. The room I was in was small and messy.

"Good morning Ryuuzaki." I heard Watari greet me with a pleasant smile.

"It was all a dream?" I thought out loud.

"What was all just a dream?" Watari looked at me concerned. "Nothing." I dismissed my thought. "Everyone is waiting for you down stair Sir." Watari placed a piece of cheese cake with a strawberry on top in my hand. "Thank you Watari." I smiled.

In no time I started to eat my cake. I got ready or my version of ready.

I walked to the headquarters to see no one was there.

"Typical." I huffed. I walked to my chair and sat in my normal position.

"Morning Ryuuzaki." I heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning Light."

"How are you feeling this morning Ryuuzaki?" Light sat next to me.

"Bad I wasn't able to sleep with your sister."

"Wait what?"

"I just want to fuck the shit out of your sister I just go pick her up at her Junior High school!"

Light looked at me with a surprised look on his face. What the hell was I saying?

"YEAH YOUR SISTER! YEAH I WANNA FUCK YOUR SISTER I FUCK TITTY FUCK YOUR SISTER THEN PULL IT OUT THEN SLAM IT IN THE ASS UNLEASHING MY MAN MUSTERARD IN HER HAIR! PUSH MY COCK IN HER EYE AND FUCK HER EYE SOCKET!" My mouth had a mind of its own.

"You want to have sex with my sister?"

"Yes I do." I purred.

"22.50." Light said bluntly.

Senior Yagami walked in the room looking at me. "WHAT THE FUCK."

"L, your drunk go home." Light commanded. I growled I knew I wasn't drunk, but I couldn't help but to follow what the younger teen told me to do. I fell backwards in my chair.

"Ryuuzaki!" I felt someone tug on my arm.

I slowly open my eyes to see Light hover over me with a concerned look on his face.

"Ryuuzaki are you alright." He caressed my cheek in a gentle fashion. "You passed out in the car, I worried that your wounds were serious I had a doctor come in and."

"Am I dreaming?" I cut Light off.

Light smiled. "Sorry but this is real. You have lost L."

So it was true. Watari was dead so was everyone else.

"L." I heard Light's voice in my ear.

"How's your side?" Light rubbed my stomach softly. "What are you doing Kira?" I questioned.

"Nothing." Light said innocently lifting my shirt up.

End!

Light: GOD DAMNIT FINISH THIS !

Light kissed my neck gently. "Ryuuzaki I know I can't make you love me right off the bat but I will do everything in my power to make you love me." Light said in a strict tone.

"You can't make people do something they don't want to do."

"That's what you think." Light kissed the side of my neck nipping every so often.

I still didn't know where I was, I had some clue under me was something soft like I felt in my dream. A bed maybe or even a couch.

"Nggg Light." I moaned.

-Regular POV-

Light slowly started to feel up L causing a slowly and steady moan. "No please." L begged trying to get away from Light, but Light was to strong L knew he couldn't pull away from the teen.

Sooner or later Light would get what he wanted. Light pinned L penetrating L's mouth with his honey tasting tongue. L finally gave in and allowed Light to continue, L was to tired he his strength was decreasing by the minute and he didn't want to waste his energy trying to fight off Light.

"You finally decided to give in L?"

L stayed quiet ignoring Light's question.

"Hm either way, I will make you answer me." Light kissed L softly on his neck once more before he yanked L's pants off along with his boxers.

"Hm you're not hard yet L." Light looked at L's erection and started touching it, rubbing the tip. L threw his head back trying to avoid moaning. " Ugh." L let out a small grunt.

"Just enjoy yourself Lawliet, you would feel better." Light whispered.

"Just let me go." L signed.

"My dear Ryuuzaki shut up." Light grinned and continued rubbing L's penis.

In no time Light started picking up the pace moving his hand faster, latching on to L's penis like he was going to rip it off. Light started playing with L's balls and let one of his fingers slide into L's special hole.

"Don't worry L. I promise to be gentle."

"


End file.
